vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SolarTwT/Archive 2
Love Addict Hi there, thanks for your contribution but please add the "WIP" template next time as well . UTAU Not Raichu, but I thought I'd reply to your question since I'm online more, we don't have utau pages unless it's also a duet with an existing Vocaloid Though, there is a separate wiki for utaulyrics as well: https://utaulyrics.fandom.com/wiki/UTAU_Lyrics_Wiki:UTAU_Lyrics_Wiki Hope this helps!~Raine Thanks for replying, Raine. That's right, please submit UTAU songs at the UTAU wiki. If it's a duet etc. with a Vocaloid, like Utahime no Uta, it's OK to submit it here. ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:58, July 4, 2019 (UTC) anonymous fanfare Thanks for the page, "illustration" is usually shortened to "illust" for future ref :) ~Raine Hi LOL thanks you too, enjoy your stay here haha :'D ~Raine Re: Thanks! Hello, No problem! Thank you for your hard work up until now, too ^^. Amandelen (talk) 07:20, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Views Thanks for the page, but the viewcount would be at 300, not 350, and not need to be updated til 400 :'D~Raine Isolators You're welcome. Thumbnails with like a watery/cloudy and flower aesthetic are usually cool songs.Their other songs look interesting too tho i haven't listened yet tho they seem to only have 3 songs total so hopefully a translator picks up their work. I don't think they an official kinda code among the community but sometimes it seems like one team 'claims' certain ppl's songs, i suppose it's more useful for the popular composers so there's not 3 diff ppl working on the same song instead of focusing on something lesser known (woops i ended up babbing, sorry!)--Angel Telecaster B-Boy OK I'll have a go at translating it. I have a lot of requests, so please be patient. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:33, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Nah it's alright, thanks for the help! I've also got a ton of songs on my 'to-do' list that i've been procrastinating on updating if any of the songs are appealing to you ;P https://vocaloidlyrics.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:RainySkye/To_do_list Have a nice day!~Raine Telecaster B-Boy Hey, I translated Telecaster B-Boy. ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:37, September 19, 2019 (UTC) 茉莉花 Every song on their channel seems to be using IA if you like IA's voice/this composer's style :) Re: Hello Sorry, I only just saw your message. No problem, feel free to add any of the songs you like! MeaningfulUsername (talk) 14:11, September 22, 2019 (UTC) 一夏性じゃないから Thanks for the page, tho rounded down your viewcounts, would be 100, not 150 and not need to be updated til '200', hoe that helps!~Raine Reply I can take a look at it, though I'm not particularly an expert at romaji myself so maybe asking Raichu in the future would help too since he actually studies the language~Raine 奶z0 奶z0 is a tough one ... I don't think naizo is a japanese word and 奶 has readings no, nai, dai and chichi in the dictionary. Frankly, since it doesn't even come up in the lyrics so we can hear it, I don't think anyone would know except the lyricist. You could try asking Damesukekun since he's Japanese. Also ゐ is used as ru so I'll change those. ElectricRaichu (talk) 01:08, September 25, 2019 (UTC) By George you've done it! Yes, I think we can interpret it as naizou (内蔵) rather than naizo. Doesn't seem far-fetched to me since it is a theme that appears in the lyrics. ElectricRaichu (talk) 07:26, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Thanks I think amandelen fixed up the rest of the romaji so it should be fine :'D Highlights https://vgperson.tumblr.com/tagged/vocaloid-highlights Dunno if i shared this before, but this person posts 'highlights' every month if you wanna check out some of these songs, don't feel like you have to make pages for all of them but it would be helpful if you picked from your favorites :)~Raine 歌入れ I did a search to find out what 歌入れ means and it's mixing vocals into a pre-recorded soundtrack. I couldn't find an exact English phrase for it so I've put "vocal mixing" for now. Thanks for your wishes. The wedding went great! ElectricRaichu (talk) 03:21, October 20, 2019 (UTC) Reply I don't have a particular list in mind, but I suppose more of *Luna's songs? I've asked/done requests on the tricider magentra's team has linked to~Raine See Me Now & IMA Sorry, I don't know how to. Coxal15 (talk) 16:39, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Ah woops sorry, probably linked to that one by mistake XP~Raine sandbox Was gonna make some pages from your sandbox but I guess you beat me to it lol. so maybe you should clear it out now? ~Raine 同じ夜 Removed the 'sp' from your nico link since i believe that's the mobile version of the link Reply No worries, sorry for the trouble lol ~Raine Re: F4LL In this case (since it's by a different producer) a different page should be made with the spin-offs category and a link back to the song it's a spin-off of. I hope this helps! Amandelen (talk) 18:19, December 20, 2019 (UTC) Take your heart Thanks for the page, viewcounts would remain at 100 til 200, though! :) Re: Christ' If the line is removed already I don't think they should be added back. It might be nice to changed them on Vocaloid Database though, so I'll get to that. Amandelen (talk) 23:19, January 13, 2020 (UTC) :EDIT: Nevermind I can't read. Adding it back to say "Why’d he do that to her?" should be fine. I'll get to that. Amandelen (talk) 23:20, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Re: No pain I've added the translation it as an alternate translation, that seems like the best option to me. Amandelen (talk) 10:36, January 18, 2020 (UTC) Tenshou Kenran Sakura no Utage I looked the song over and made a few edits, but overall the romaji looks good. Violet330 (talk) 02:42, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Negative Shinkaron I had a look at Violet's translation and it seems good. I think it's a difficult song so that's a pretty good effort. Some changes that would improve it I think: *vv.1 & 5 I just can’t believe it → That's something I can't believe (Just improving the wording.) *v.1 The words hurt so much they dig in'to my field of vision. I think you can interpret it that way, but I think it is intended to mean: The words '''dig in'to my field of vision so much they hurt. *v.10 If I say “I want to live,” then the more I '''wish to live → It's just the common Japanese way of saying: The more I wish "I want to live". If you can contact the translator (I'm not on Tumblr), you might like to suggest these changes in case Violet likes them or has a good reason to disagree. Make sure you preserve all the footnotes as they are significant. FYI regarding footnote 3, maybe Deco is saying, "Rewinding this life when I'm hurt (blood) after the storms of life (after the rain clears)". ElectricRaichu (talk) 01:10, January 23, 2020 (UTC) PS Thanks for the wishes. I'm not too unwell, just sleeping poorly so I can't think straight and everything becomes an effort. Thank you for passing Raichu's suggestions along! I will definitely incorporate his advice when I move the translation over. Thank you both! Violet330 (talk) 18:18, January 23, 2020 (UTC) Re: Wantarou's song Sure, thanks! Feel free to drop the lyrics in my page whenever you're done, I can handle making the rest of the page myself. Could you put the Japanese lyrics all together and the romaji text afterwards (or before, it makes no difference)? As in, instead of alternating them. It'd make using the automatic lyrics organizer easier.Aruo (talk) 22:33, January 25, 2020 (UTC) It's this! Technically it's called a merger though. I found it yesterday in the article guidelines, kinda should've checked earlier because I spent so much time painstakingly copy-pasting one line after another into a template instead. Aruo (talk) 23:55, January 25, 2020 (UTC) Thanks! I'll probably get the page done sometime tomorrow. Aruo (talk) 23:41, January 26, 2020 (UTC) no prob, also for 立入禁止閲覧注意 updated the nico link, guess it doesn't link properly without the "http" part as well for some reason Planetarium no Shinjitsu I know it was four months ago but I finally got a chance to look at the Planetarium song. (I quite liked it actually!) I merged the two translations, the one you copied and the one in the closed captions, and added some modifications of my own. I'm not 100% confident of a few bits (such as missing subjects), but it should be reasonably close. ElectricRaichu (talk) 07:33, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Re: Official translations Hello, If the producer themselves made them they can be added. However, if the quality is that poor it'd be good to add a disclaimer at the top of the page mentioning it and still adding the intervention required and pages in need of English translations categories. Amandelen (talk) 09:57, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Re: Releska Hello! Thank you for your message! I haven't really thought about it yet to be honest! But I think I'll request 右心フルアラは二人いる since I really like the song and it doesn't have a translation yet. It's an UTAU original, though. Amandelen (talk) 21:54, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Re: pages Thank you for your help; sorry for it taking so long for me to get to those. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 15:58, December 27, 2019 (UTC) :That's fine with me. Also, you might have seen this already, but Not yet has a page here. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 18:01, December 27, 2019 (UTC) Re: 紅蓮華を歌ってもらった Hello, Thank you for asking. This is a cover and it does not meet any of the requirements for covers to be added here, so it should not be added. Hope this helps! Amandelen (talk) 20:07, December 27, 2019 (UTC) Re: Romaji No problem. Glad I could help out =). Happy New Year to you, too! Amandelen (talk) 13:20, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Reply It seems to have already been added, though?~Raine Re: Kokoro machi Thank you for asking! Angelsubs' translations become acceptable around mid-2019. This translation was made at the start of 2019, so should not be added. Amandelen (talk) 21:01, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Re: pages Thank you for your help; sorry for it taking so long for me to get to those. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 15:58, December 27, 2019 (UTC) :That's fine with me. Also, you might have seen this already, but Not yet has a page here. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 18:01, December 27, 2019 (UTC) Re: 紅蓮華を歌ってもらった Hello, Thank you for asking. This is a cover and it does not meet any of the requirements for covers to be added here, so it should not be added. Hope this helps! Amandelen (talk) 20:07, December 27, 2019 (UTC) Re: Romaji No problem. Glad I could help out =). Happy New Year to you, too! Amandelen (talk) 13:20, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Reply It seems to have already been added, though?~Raine Re: Kokoro machi Thank you for asking! Angelsubs' translations become acceptable around mid-2019. This translation was made at the start of 2019, so should not be added. Amandelen (talk) 21:01, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Re: Christ I censored some lines specifically mentioning sexual assault happening. Thank you for noticing! Amandelen (talk) 10:58, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Translations It's no problem at all! Translating songs is really the only way I can get better at Japanese, so I try to practice diligently. Yes, I was planning on doing Rohypnol next :) Violet330 (talk) 23:04, January 21, 2020 (UTC) No problem! I'll be sure to get it checked before posting it on the wiki. Violet330 (talk) 02:57, January 22, 2020 (UTC) Translation Requests I'm open to translation requests! I'm not nearly as proficient in Japanese as some of the other translators on this wiki, but I'm fairly confident in my ability to translate. Is there anything you'd like me to try? Edit: I can absolutely add some of my other translations, if that's alright. Violet330 (talk) 00:08, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Thank you for calling me not annoying :3. Here’s an incredibly important, life-changing thing https://youtu.be/y1WlYO2U3k8 Now I really need to go to sleep XD MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! (talk) 06:04, January 23, 2020 (UTC)MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! Re: Translation corrections Hello! I think adding a reference (like with the translation notes here) would be a good idea so the original translator can improve if they want to. There's no set policy for this, though. Amandelen (talk) 19:57, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Taningoto/Requests I have no problem at all with my attempt at Taningoto being in the external links. Thank you for adding it! And thank you for the suggestions, too, you have really good taste! I've put Tsuukai no Callus on my list :) Violet330 (talk) 22:38, January 30, 2020 (UTC) Updated views! I updated the views on all MARETU songs on YouTube (minus Girl Eraser because that’s unofficial). Help me I’m obsessed with this guy’s songs. Well, minus some: Dokuhaku Brain Revolution Girl White Happy These ones are protected pages so I can’t edit them. Otherwise, I’ve edited everything basically. Hope I helped! MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! (talk) 22:41, February 5, 2020 (UTC) Re: Notable derivatives Hello, Yes they can! The requirements can be found here. I'll make a community post about it and some other things soon too, but I need to finish discussing some things with Raichu first. Amandelen (talk) 19:59, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Maybe I should've asked this sooner but better late than never Just updated the Youtube view counts on MARETU songs again (minus the three that I can't edit XD... and also minus the ones that didn't change enough I guess) but I'm here to ask: How nonspecific should I actually be? I mean, to what number should I go to before I just start putting 0s? Currently I'm putting it to the 10,00s, and after those I just put 0s. Is this right or wrong? (I shall also now do GHOST's songs and other Vocaloid songs I like XD. Prepare for trouble and make it... however many times I'm gonna edit pages!) MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate! (talk) 22:24, February 11, 2020 (UTC) Re: Underdog Something's come up IRL and I won't have much time for translating for a while. If Magenetra can do it, that's great! ElectricRaichu (talk) 04:30, February 7, 2020 (UTC) Re: Title changes Thank you for noticing! Some are correct, most are not. I'll contact them about it. Amandelen (talk) 12:14, February 7, 2020 (UTC) Tsuukai no Callus I just now realized that you probably meant to just add commas or something, but I guess it works either way? XD I changed the wording of the line you pointed out so it reads better in English. If that's not what you meant, feel free to rearrange it how you want it, I trust your judgement! Violet330 (talk) 22:16, February 8, 2020 (UTC) Re: Translation checks Hello, Sure! That's probably a good idea. I'll change it in a bit. Amandelen (talk) 22:26, February 9, 2020 (UTC)